Demography
=Aman= Tol Eressea 5th Age *ca.4.000.000 Elves (Falmari and Noldor) Valinor before the Exile ca.T.T. 1496: *ca. 1,800,000 Elves **600,000 Falmari **ca. 800,000 Noldor ***ca. 200,000 Feanorians ***ca. 200,000 Finarfinians ***ca. 400,000 Fingolfinians **ca. 400,000 Vanyar after the Exile ca.T.T. 1496: *ca. 530,000 Elves **less than 270,000 Falmari **ca. 75,000 Noldor **ca. 190,000 Vanyar Alqualonde *ca.150.000 Falmari Formenos Ca.4000 Noldor Ilmarin and Taniquetil *Ca. 200.000 Vanyar and Maiar Tirion upon Túna Ca 70.000 Noldor Valmar *ca.200.000 elves *ca. 1-2 Million Maiar =Beleriand= F.A. ca. 60 - 455 (Siege of Angband): *ca. 1.3-1.5 million Elves **Noldor: ca. 300,000 Noldor **Sindar: ca. 950,000 - 1,000,000 Million *ca. 150,000 Men **ca. 30,000 Beorians **ca. 30,000 Halethrim ** ca. 90,000 Hadorians *ca. 1/3 million Dwarves **120,000-160,000 Broadbeams **160,000-220,000 Dwarves Firebeards *Ents: ca. 5,000 F.A. ca. 310 - 313: *Menca. 33,000 **Beorians:ca. 6,000 **Halethrim:ca. 9,000 **Marachians:ca. 18,000 Doriath *Menegroth: F.A. ca. 60 - 455 (Siege of Angband): 100,000 Sindar & Guest Elves *Total: F.A. ca. 60 - 455 (Siege of Angband): 450,000 Sindar & Guest Elves Brethil *Men F.A. ca. 60 - 455 (Siege of Angband):ca. 25,000 Halethrim **Military: ca. 2,500 Halethrim (core) Dorthonion *Men F.A. ca. 60 - 455 (Siege of Angband):ca. 25,000 Beorians **Military: ca. 2,500 (core) Gondolin *'FA 510': ca.120.000 Gondolindrim **50,000 Noldor **70,000 Sindar **'Military':10,000 (core) + 5.000 (reserves) Ered Luin Belegost *F.A. ca. 60 - 455 (Siege of Angband):120,000-160,000 Dwarves Nogrod *F.A. ca. 60 - 455 (Siege of Angband):160,000-220,000 Dwarves Estolad *Mixed men:ca.20.000 *Sindar:ca 5000 Falas & the Havens *Brithombar F.A. ca. 60 - 455 (Siege of Angband):30,000 Falathrim *Eglarest F.A. ca. 60 - 455 (Siege of Angband):30,000 Falathrim *Total F.A. ca. 60 - 455 (Siege of Angband):70,000 Falathrim Feanorian Marches *F.A. ca. 60 - 455 (Siege of Angband):130,000 Elves **75,000 Noldor **60,000 Sindae Hithlum *F.A. ca. 60 - 455 (Siege of Angband):150-170,000 Elves **100,000 Noldor **50,000-70,000 Sindar *F.A. ca. 455 (after Dagor Bragollach): **ca. 90,000 Easterlings and Hadorians Dor Lómin *Men ca. F.A. ca. 60 - 455 (Siege of Angband): 75,000 Hadorians **Military: ca. 7,500 Hadorians (core) Lindon or Ossiriand *F.A. ca. 60 - 455 (Siege of Angband):70,000 Laiquendi *'TA 3000': 60,000 Sindar and Noldor (plus remnants of the Laiquendi and Eolrim) **'Military': 6,000 Realm of Nargothrond Nargothrond (proper) *F.A. ca. 60 - 455 (Siege of Angband):ca. 200,000 Elves **75,000 Noldor **120-150 Sindar =Dor-Daedeloth= Angband *ca. 1-7 Millions Orcs, Trolls, Easterlings, Thrall-Elves =Eriador= *F.A. ca. 60 - 455 (Siege of Angband):ca. 65,000 Nandor Angmar *'TA 250': *'TA 1400': 598,600 orcs and Hillmen *'TA 1640': 290,500 "" *'TA 1975': 386,400 "" *'TA 3000': 19,600 "" Arnor Arthedain *'TA 250': *'TA 1400': 2,013,400 (Eriadorians, Dunedain, Hobbits, Elves, Dwarves) *'TA 1640': 1,695,200 "" *'TA 1975': 1,200,700 "" *'TA 3000': 445,460 "" Breeland *'TA 3000': 125.000 Bree-men and Hobbits. **'Military' 1.250 militia. Shire *'TA 3000': 500,000 Hobbits **'Military': 5.000 levy Cardolan *'TA 250': *'TA 1400': 2,437,800 (Eriadorians, Dunedain, Hobbits, Dwarves, Orcs) *'TA 1640': 846,700 "" *'TA 1975': 437,200 "" *'TA 3000': 118,500 "" Rhudaur *'TA 250': *'TA 1400': 348,000 (Eriadorians, Dúnedain, Hobbits, Elves, Dwarves, Orcs) *'TA 1640': 217,800 "" *'TA 1975': 149,400 "" *'TA 3000': 50,500 "" Imladris *'TA 3000': 120-2300 Elves Enedhwaith *'TA 250': *'TA 1400': 448,700 (Eriadorians, Drughu, Orcs, Dwarves, Hobbits) *'TA 1640': 290,500 "" *'TA 1975': 386,400 "" *'TA 3000': 155,400 "" Dunland *'TA 3000': 500,000 (Dunlendings) **'Military': 5,000 (core) Eregion *2nd Age - ca. 230.000 (Elves, Dwarves) Moria *ca. Mid second Age : ca. 200.000 Dwarves *ca. TA 3019 : ca 8000 Orcs =Forodwaith= Forochel 800.000 Men, Elves, Orcs , Dwarves, Halflings Northern Heath *ca. TA 3019 - ca. 500.000 Men and Orcs =Gondor= Population: *'TA 1000' (peak of it's power): 30,000,000 **'Military:' 300,000 *'TA 1400' (before the Kin-strife): 10.000.000 **'Military:' 100,000 *'TA 1650' (after the Great Plague): 3.000.000 **'Military': 30,000 *'TA 3019' (War of the Ring): 3,000,000-4,500,000 **'Military':' '''30,000 Calenardhon and Rohan Rohan *3019 (War of the Ring):1.000.000 Rohirrim and Healfblodas **Military:10.000 (Houseguard, Éohére, Yeomen & Levy) =Harad= Harondor *ca 3019: ca.900.000 (Southrons and Orcs) Near Harad *ca. TA 3019: ca.3.000.000 Southrons and Orcs Khand *ca.TA 3019:CA.1.500.000 Khandians and Orcs Umbar *ca.TA 3019:ca.1.5000.000 Umbareans Far Harad *ca.TA 3019: ca.2.000.000 Haradrim and Orcs Utter South *Ca.TA 3019: ca.10.000.000 Black men =Rhovanion= *F.A. ca. 60 - 455 (Siege of Angband):ca. 65,000 Nandor *TA 0600: 2.691.700 *TA 1400: 3.362.700 *TA 1640: 1.430.600 *TA 1940: 3.667.500 *TA 2500: 4.158.600 *TA 2600: 3.719.500 *TA 2700: 3.637.700 *TA 2950: 2.767.100 *TA 2946: 2.819.900 *TA 3015: 3.163.200 Northern Anduin Vales *ca.TA 3019 - ca. 700.000 Northmen (Woodmen, Beornings, Mountainmen,) Eotheod *ca. TA 2485 - ca. 200.000 Eotheod East Angmar *ca.TA 1640:ca 9.500, angmarian Northmen and Mountainmen *ca.TA 3019:ca.130.000 Orcs, Northmen, Hillmen, Mountainmen Barding Realm Ca. TA 3019:ca.50.000 Northmen and Dwarves Goblin Gate * Ca. TA 3019 - ca. 7000 Orcs Gundabad *ca.3019 -ca 8.000 Orcs Lothlórien *TA ca 3019 - ca 2200 Elves Realm of the Necromancer *Ca.TA 1640: *CA.TA 3019:ca. 120.000 Easterlings and Northmen, ca.60.000 Orcs Realm of Vidugavia *ca.TA 12.48 -ca.160.000 Northmen and Easterlings Woodland Realm *ca.TA 3019 - ca.13.000 Elves and Orcs =Rhûn= Dorwinion *Ca. TA 3019 - ca. 300.000 men Farthest East Late third age: *ca. 25 millions, Easterlings, Orcs, Dwarves, Elves Neldoreth *ca. TA 3019 - 8000 Elves Palisor *First Age before the Battle of Palisor:500,000 Avari **250,000 Nelyarin Avari **250,000 Tatyarin Avari *ca. TA 3019 - ca. 2.000.000 Easterlings, Dwarves and Orcs Rhûnaer *ca. TA 3019 - ca.1.600.000 Easterlings, Orcs and Dwarves =Other= Númenor *S.A. ca. 50: ca. 30,000 *S.A. ca. 600: ca,130,000 *S.A. ca. 850: ca. 250,000 *S.A. ca. 1700: ca. 3 million *S.A. ca. 2100: ca. 7 million *S.A. ca. 2500: ca. 10 million *S.A. ca. 3000: ca. 15 million *S.A. ca. 3300: ca.18 million Year of the Downfall: *Númenór proper:12 million *King's Men (Black Númenóreans) in the South:4 million *Faithful (Elendili) in the Westlands: 2 million Notes There are hardly any accounts on the demography of Middle-Earth, however there have been various attempts to reconstruct demographies of the Realms of Middle-earth on behalf of the given numbers of the mentioned War-hosts.However it is not fully clear how much of the percentage of the entire populace was suitable for going to war or how many of the able warriors actually went to the fields of battle. Educated guessing often came to the conclusion that roughly 10%-17% of all the populace may have been in age and condition to go to war, however historical hosts often only consisted of 1% of the entire population.There are contradicting opinions of how many percent of the general population were in arms or actually took part in the battles.While Stephen Wigmore seems to assume about 10 % for Men, 20 % Dwarves and about 12-15 % for Elves Thomas Morwinsky suggests only one of a hundred, leading to a far smaller number of men at arms in general and far higher general population based on estimated army numbers.One point in which this account departs from Stephen Wigmores calculations are the population stats of Aman , which i based on my own calculations based on the original number of Elves having awakened at Cuivienen and 21 elf-generations having past by the time of the kin-slaying. I propose 1,8 million Elves living in Aman at the time, though their numbers easily could have been 2 millions as well.In my other caculations , notably for Beleriand, I came pretty close to the numbers supposed by Mister Wigmore and chose to use his suggested numbers.In the demographic assumptions for Rhovanion and Rhunaer i could not comprehend T.Morwinskys calculations and chose to largely not follow them, however i chose to follow his calculations for Eriador and Númenor, which seemed well founded. Comparative medieval population in Europe is estimated to have ranged between 20 (thinly settled Russia) and 120 (densely settled france) people per mi².The population of england between the early and high middle-ages is usually estimated to have fluctuated between 2 and 4 million people. References *Thomas Morwinski: ''Population and Urbanization in Eriador (in Other Minds #13) *Thomas Morwinski: Demographics of Rhovanion in the Third Age (in Other Minds #14) *Stephen Wigmore: Populations of Middle Earth in the First Age - Part 1: The Elves http://www.stephenwigmore.com/2012/03/population-of-middle-earth-in-first-age.html *Stephen Wigmore: Populations of Middle Earth in the First Age - Part 2: Men, Dwarves, Ents & Orcs : The Elves http://www.stephenwigmore.com/2012/04/populations-of-middle-earth-in-first.html *Stephen Wigmore: Populations of Middle Earth - The Isle of Numenor (through the 2nd Age) [[Category:Lore]